BillDip! And other stories!
by Illuminati CONFIRMED
Summary: This is my first story! Meet the Pines, and they have a special surprise for you! They are here to share there pastime stories and secrets! This will include BIlldip, Wendip, Pinecest, Dipper x Pacifica and many more! I suck at summeries. I hope you all enjoy! It took a while to create this!
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello everyone! Welcome to story time with the Pines! Here, we tell stories about our pasts or tell secrets! Lets hope right into it!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is probably going to be a boring chapter. But please! Give it a chance! I will make it better! Be sure to check out Chapter 3! I promise it is better than this one! I promise! Enjoy!**

**Dippers story**

I was only 8 years old. I used to be obsessed with this show called spongebob squarepants. One night, as i was listen to my spongebob mixed tape, this is wat i overheard outside.

"I see you pine tree!"

I didn't know what to think. So i went back to listening to my mix tape. Suddenly, my abusive dad comes in. He starts yelling at me.

" Diaper pines u suck u should go like eat a hamburger and own a taco bell cuz they put burger king out of business.

He slams the door and I started to cry. He was always this way. So abusive.

Then I hear it again.

"Pine tree! Come out."

I look out the window and I see some floating illuminati triangle with a top hat and a bowtie. I climb out the window to go talk to him.

"Who are you?" I say.

"Well, My name is BILL CYPHER!

At first, I didnt know if i smoked too many smarties or something cuz it felt like i was high.

"I know how you feel Dipper, and I can help u."

"How?"

"I can take you away to from this place, I can help you. You can come with me! We can have fun! No more being yelled at about taco bell and burger king!

We can escape it!"

I don't know why, but i trusted this triangle. Even if this was ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED, I feel like i can trust him.

"alright! ill go!" I say.

"Good choice!" says Bill.

"Take my hand," says bill.

I take his hand and suddenly, we are whipped off into the night sky!

"We are flying over Piedmount!" I say.

We go all the way to a small town called Gravity Falls.

"Wow, what a strange name for a town!" I say.

"yes indeed," says bill.

We continue to fly over to a small shack in the middle of the forest. We land gently over by the porch.

"Welcome to my home!" says Bill. He then opens the door.

He turns the light on and I walk into a place a big open living room and kitchen with candy, movies, board games and Video games.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was amazing! Way better than my life back at my old house!

Thats when I black out.

I wake up in a bed with my head hurting. Bill is nowhere to be found.

"Bill?" I call.

"Im in the kitchen!" he calls.

I get dress and walk out to Bill making pancakes.

"Good morning Bill!" I say.

"Good morning Dipper!"

Bill hands me a plate of pancakes and i start to eat.

"How did u sleep?" says Bill.

"Good!" I say.

We continue to talk and eat our pancakes. Then, Bill asks me a question.

"Are you ready to have some fun today Dipper?"

"Heck ya!" I say.

We get up and start to walk to the door.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please give me feedback and I will continue this story! I know this has probably been boring so far. I understand but please! Please! Please! Check out chapter 3. I promise you will think its better! Peace out! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

As we start to walk to the door, I am hit in the back of the head and pain rushes through my body. I look up and all I see is Bill rushing towards me, and then I black out.

I wake up in a weird small room that looks like a hidden basement or bunker. I look around and I see toys with poop stains and others that are cracked. I don't see Bill anywhere.

"Bill? Where are you?" I call.

No response. I am getting worried now. Maybe something happened to him. And how did i black out? So Many Questions!

I look around, hoping to find an exit. I push things aside, push buttons, pull levers. Nothing.

I eventually give up, and just hope Bill will come and find me. But even the thought has its doubts and questions.

How will he find me? Does he know Im here? What do I do?

Suddenly, I hear a dark, low voice.

"Hello Diaper Pines." says the voice.

"Who's there?" I call

"Someone that you personally know." says the voice.

"Show yourself you nut fucker!" I say.

"Guess who?" the voice says.

The person pops out. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was…

**MY ABUSIVE DAD!**

"How the hell did you find me!" I scream. "And Where's Bill?"

"Oh ya… your little triangle friend! I know where he is! And He wont be saving you!" My dad says evilly.

"Tell me you nazi cucumber!" I scream.

"Let's just say that your little triangle friend helped me with the job!" He grins.

Thats when I hear a crackling laugh! Bill comes out of the darkness and high fives my dad.

"Bill! Don't tell me that your with him!" I say.

"OH yes! Pine tree! I am with him! And you fell right into my evil plan!" says Bill.

"But Bill! I thought we were friends! You aren't like this!"

"I know everything Dipper. Your dad and I have been planning this for months! With a little help with your Grunkle Stan!" says Bill.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I really thought Bill was my friend. But one thing didn't make sense. What was there plan? What were they going to do with me?

"I know what your thinking Dipper, and we know exactly what to do with you. Dipper's dad, you can have the honors." says Bill.

I look over at my dad and he takes out a small button. He pushes it and a door underneath the carpet opens up. Something big and yellow pops out. I look at him. Its SPONGEBOB!

"NO! It cant be! Spongebob isn't real! He is just a nick show!" I yell.

"hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!" my dad laughs.

"Prepare to be in a large amount of pain!" screams Bill as He and my dad walk out of the small room and into a secret passageway.

Spongebob looks at me and he smiles a creepy smile.

"Your my Pineapple now!" he says.

He grabs me with his powerful force. He throws me on my stomach and comes after me.

I try to get up but Spongebob grabs me. He screams gibberish words until he looks at me and says,.,,,,

"PREPARE TO BE BUTT FACKED!"

"NOOOOOO" I scream.

He grabs me again with his mighty hands and pulls down my pants. He inserts his thingy in.

I screech in pain! It hurts so much! I can feel my butthole tearing as he pushes. I need to think of a plan quick to get out of this!

Thats when I get a idea.

Its a retarded idea but it will work.

"Hey Spongebob!" I yell as he continue to pushes.

"WAT" he says.

"IM NOT GAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

I start running in circles as his thingy stretches out. He starts to shriek in pain. I continue it until it comes off!

I start to laugh, knowing that my plan worked.

Spongebobs thingy start getting bloody and he screams, "IM ON MY PERIOD." And falls over, dead.

"Yahoo!" I exclaim.

"Well done son!"

I look over and I see my dad and Bill clapping with smiles on there faces.

"Good job son! I am proud of you! Ill will never be abusive to you ever again! Im sorry I have been but I have been smoking too many smarties. I wasn't thinking at all. You have proved that you are worthy to me." My dad says.

"What about Bill?" I question.

"Unfortunatly, Bill has to leave. He has to go watch over others and play weird ass tricks on them too." says my Dad.

I frown. I am sad. "Well Bill, This is goodbye." I say.

"Goodbye Pine tree!" he says. Then he takes off.

"Wait, so like, dad. Does this mean that I get,,,,"

My dad interrupts me."Eat at Taco Bell? Yes you may son! No more worrying about Burger King."

"Yay" I exclaim.

My dad leads me out of the room and get into his

NEW STINGRAY CORVETTE 2015.

We drive and we drive all the way back to Piedmount. We staph by taco bell. We then go home and we eat our burritos and tacos on the couch while watching Family guy for the rest of the night.

I will never forget that day. I will cherish it forever.

The end.

of Dippers story….

**Hope you all liked it! New chapter coming soon! Review and give meh feedback please! Peace out! ;D**


End file.
